Sweet Treats
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Vincent gets roped into making cupcakes, but plans quickly change...Vincent Valentine/OC


**A/N: Hello! I've never, ever, ever written a Final Fantasy story before, but I loved watching the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children movie so much that I wanted to do something. And this is what happened. I don't know if it's any good and I did my best on it, though it's clearly not like what Vincent probably is. So, yeah, he's probably way OOC and I probably got a bit carried away at a part or two, but I tried. India is my own creation and I just wanted to have some sweet fun here. I wanted cupcakes and romance and this is the result. Please give it a look and don't mind the poor lemon, I'm still working on those. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

"Vincent, we need an egg," India told him, glancing over at him as she slid her finger down the screen of her tablet. "Could you please grab one from the fridge for me?"

Vincent Valentine pushed himself away from the counter that he'd been leaning against and walked over to the large silver refrigerator. He wasn't normally interested in making sweets like his girlfriend was, but somehow, she had roped him into making a bunch of cupcakes with her. He hadn't even thought about getting a girlfriend in the first place as he preferred being alone, then India had come running into his life and everything had changed. His tormented soul had to be around her and she calmed it with her musical laugh and gentle touch. Though they had not been intimate with each other yet, her gentle caresses and tender kisses were enough to drive him mad.

"One egg?" Vincent asked quietly, opening the fridge and eyeing the container.

"Make it two," India said, tossing the order over her shoulder. "I just read the recipe again." She let out a small nervous laugh. "Should have double checked before I did anything. Oops!"

Vincent shook his head with a half-smile on his face and plucked out two eggs before shutting the fridge door against the cool air. He walked back over to his girlfriend's side and offered her the eggs. Her eyes – one a light brown, the other dark – turned to meet his crimson ones and her lips turned up into a smile.

"Thank you," she purred, taking them from him.

Leaning back against the counter, Vincent watched India crack the eggs and start mixing them with the dry ingredients. She smiled up at him again as she lifted the bowl into the crook of one slightly tanned arm.

"I can't believe that I got you to do this with me," she commented, turning her body towards his. "You don't tend to cook with me, Vincent. Normally, you avoid the kitchen at all costs unless you need something to drink or really need something to munch on."

Vincent shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her. "I wanted to make you happy, India."

"You always make me happy. I just wish that I could do the same for you." India sighed and turned her gaze back onto the small tablet. "Sometimes, I think that I don't do a good job of that. You are rather moody, Vincent. But I understand why. You've been through a lot and I can't fathom what it must be like in your head sometimes."

The raven-haired man watched her work for a moment. "It's been better since I met you, India. Believe me, you have made a difference."

"A small one," India guessed, lowering her bowl.

"No. A big one."

He reached out a pale hand and brushed back a strand of her dark hair, lifting it over her shoulder. India glanced over at him and smiled slightly. Vincent felt something stir in him, but he forced it down. This was not the time for such actions. He didn't even know if India was ready yet.

"Oh." India placed the bowl into his hands and handed him the spoon. "Here. Take these and mix the ingredients for me. I need to prep the oven and find our cupcake pan."

Vincent started mixing the ingredients slowly, still watching India. His girlfriend danced around the small kitchen, turning the oven on and then started popping open cabinets in search of the cupcake pan. He vaguely knew where it was, but it was rather amusing to watch her look for it.

_If she doesn't find it in two minutes, I'll tell her where it is_, Vincent thought, tilting his head to the side as India bent down to check one of the lower cabinets. _Hm. She has a cute butt._

The warrior shook his head and looked down into the mess in the bowl in his hands. He wasn't used to thinking these thoughts. He'd never really thought about women before, never been completely drawn to them as he had been distant to most people. But then he had encountered India and he had been inclined to protect her, to become close to her. He could not get her out of his head and he wanted to hold her in his arms.

"Vincent," India said and he realized that she had been trying to get his attention.

"Hm?"

"Do you know where I put the cupcake pan?" India asked, putting her hands on her slender hips.

Vincent's lips twitched at the corner. "Perhaps."

"Vincent, will you tell me where it is?"

"No."

"Vincent!" India reached over and scooped up a handful of white powder. "Don't make me throw this on you. You're wearing black and it will show."

Vincent continued to stir the ingredients in the bowl, staring at his girlfriend. He didn't say a word. India tossed the powder at him and it sprayed all over the front of his shirt and some of the crystals touched his pale lips. Vincent allowed himself the leisure of licking up the crystals that coated his lips.

"Hm…sugar," he commented, setting the bowl aside.

"Vincent, don't you come near me," India warned, putting her hands up as he approached, but he saw the smile on her lips. "I'm wearing all black too!"

Vincent glanced down at her black form fitting tank top and low-slung black jeans and then back at her eyes. He continued to approach her, causing her to back up against the pantry door. The warrior put a hand on the door just next to her head and slid the other onto her hip, pressing his chest against hers. India made a small sound of annoyance as some of the powder was transferred over onto her clothes.

"I don't think I mind," Vincent told her quietly, bending his head to press a kiss to her lips.

India's hand snaked up into his hair as she kissed him back, pulling him closer to her. Vincent tasted honey when his tongue touched hers and he groaned deep in his throat. India's chest rose and fell quickly against his as she opened her mouth to let him taste her and his mind was tossed into vertigo.

"Vincent," she whispered when he parted from her to let them catch their breath. "We have to finish making the cupcakes. Tifa is expecting them for her party tomorrow…"

"The cupcakes and Tifa can wait," Vincent told her, pulling her away from the door.

"Vincent…"

The warrior lifted his girlfriend by the hips and propped her on the edge of the closest counter, sliding in between her legs. India tossed her hair over her shoulder and regarded him with her mismatched gaze. Vincent trailed his hands up from her hips to her sides, dragging her shirt up slightly, until his fingers touched the soft tanned flesh of her neck.

"You are very important to me, India," he told her softly, staring into her eyes. "And I will not let anything tear us apart."

"I won't either," India promised, putting a hand against the back of his neck and smoothing her warm fingertips against his flesh.

Vincent captured her lips with his once more and felt her respond to him, pulling herself closer to him. It seemed like she had forgotten about the cupcakes and her boss in the instant the he had touched her. And Vincent planned on doing more of that.

His hands trailed back down her sides until they found the bottom of her tank top and pushed it up, the tips of his fingers grazing her warm flesh. India shivered against him and parted from him to let him pull her shirt over her head. Vincent tossed the clothing aside and looked down at her, his crimson eyes taking in the sight that he had never seen before.

"Stop," India ordered quietly, putting a finger under his chin and tipping his face back up so he was looking at her eyes again. "They're just breasts hidden by a bra, Vincent. It's nothing to get all glassy-eyed over."

Vincent shook his head. "I have never seen yours before, India. Or many others."

"Oh."

"You sound surprised."

"I just thought that since you look like you do and seem so…" India looked away from him. "Never mind."

Vincent glanced back down at her shielded breasts while she was distracted and bent his head down, pressing his lips to the top of one of them. He felt India draw in a sharp breath at the contact and he smiled slightly. His tongue darted out from between his lips and tasted her flesh, earning another shiver from his girlfriend.

"Vincent…"

The warrior lifted his eyes to meet hers once more and he saw her glance down at his own shirt before looking back at his eyes. Vincent reached back and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head that way. He tossed it aside to join hers and India reached out with an almost hesitant hand, ghosting her fingertips over his pale flesh. Vincent shivered and heard her laugh lightly before she leaned forward slightly and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his chest. When she bit him over his heart, Vincent had enough and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up so that he could kiss her fiercely.

His hands found the clasp at the middle of her back and popped it free, pulling that flimsy piece of lace away from her slender body. Vincent looked down at her darkened tips and licked his lips at the sight, his pants growing uncomfortably tighter. India watched him as he lowered his head slowly.

"What are you -?" India began before Vincent's lips closed in over one of her breasts. "Vincent!"

Vincent ignored her as he nipped and sucked at the supple flesh, earning soft gasps and moans as his reward. India's body arched into him and her fingers tugged at his hair. The warrior smirked as he felt her body shudder against his a few moments later and he slowly lifted his face away from her breast, now wet from his ministrations.

"What – what was that?" India asked, breathing raggedly.

"You know very well what that was, India," Vincent told her quietly, rubbing his large, pale hands along her inner thighs.

India's eyes widened slightly. "Oh." She dropped her voice to an almost whisper like she was afraid of voicing her question. "Will they get better?"

"Much."

Vincent's hands snaked up to the band of her jeans and freed the clasp there, sliding them over her hips. India placed her hands on the counter and pushed herself up, assisting him in dragging her remaining clothes off.

"We eat off this thing," India complained softly as she settled back down onto the counter, gloriously naked, while Vincent tossed her clothes aside.

Vincent looked into her eyes at her comment. Heat flushed her cheeks as if she could read his mind at that moment and she almost looked away. But Vincent captured her face between his hands and smoothed his thumbs over her bottom lip.

"You are beautiful, India," he told her quietly.

"You're just saying that because you've got me naked for the first time," India muttered, the tip of her tongue reaching out to graze his thumbs.

"No, I'm saying it because it is true." He pressed a kiss to her lips and then another. "I want to touch you, India."

"Isn't that what you're already doing?" India asked, lightly dragging her nails over his chest.

"No. _More._"

India's eye met his again. "Are you sure?"

In answer, Vincent pressed himself against her and she gasped at the contact, though he was still clothed from the waist down. India's hands slid down his chest and she went to work on his multiple belts, sliding them off of his waist and tossing them aside like they were nuisances. And Vincent couldn't agree more at that moment.

_Hm. I wonder if she will be surprised_, Vincent mused, watching India's fingers begin to work on the clasp of his black leather pants.

India pushed his leather pants down past his hips and then she pressed a hand to her lips when his arousal popped free. "Vincent, you're going commando?" she laughed like she couldn't help herself.

"Always," Vincent told her with a small smile.

"Well, I guess it makes since with how tight your pants are," India said, lowering her hand from her lips. "Um…Okay then. Surprise, I guess."

Vincent kissed her before she could speak again and she pressed herself against him without him needing to force her. She gasped against his lips as he touched her entrance, but she lifted herself slightly, opening her thighs wider for him. Vincent kissed her neck and then pushed against her, thrusting himself slowly into her, but he stopped himself when she cried out in pain.

"India," he said softly, lifting his crimson gaze to meet hers and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I can stop this right now."

"Don't," India ordered, her voice tight.

"But I do not wish to cause you pain and I know that I am hurting you."

"Vincent, the first time is always going to hurt," India told him, touching his face. "I've known this for a while now. And I don't want you to stop just because of that. If you don't touch me now, you never will. So please, just go with it. Please."

Vincent searched her eyes for a moment before nodding. India smiled at him and pressed her lips against his softly. The warrior thrust into her, breaking through her innocence and she cried out in pain again, little tears sliding down the curve of her tan face. Vincent kissed them away and remained still until she squirmed against him.

He began to move slowly against her, his hips rolling against hers in a slow rhythm that he knew that he wouldn't be able to maintain for long. India's fingers dug into his flesh as she moaned his name, her hips starting to move with his as she pressed herself closer to him and further off of the counter. Her legs wrapped around him and her heels dug into his glutes, pulling him closer to her with each movement.

"Vincent," India breathed as he ran his tongue over her neck, her head tilting back to give him better access.

Her body trembled against his as she was rocked with a climax that left her moaning and scratching at his flesh. But Vincent wasn't done with her. He continued to move against her, taking her from that period of rest to another high in seconds.

"Faster…" India ordered, tugging at his hair. "Faster…"

Vincent gripped her hips tighter in his hands and started driving himself into her faster, harder at her command, wanting to satisfy her. He wasn't completely sure how he knew how to do this, as he had admittedly done this a few times before, with random women that he had no real connection to, but this was India. His India. His love. His heart. And he was going to make sure that she had everything that she wanted from him on their first time and every time that followed. Because he knew that he was going to want to touch her more after this.

India moaned his name like a prayer as he drove her over the edge several more times and Vincent felt the little trickles of blood down his back as he felt a pressure building up inside of him. She was growing tight around him again and he knew that she was reaching her end once more. India's mismatched eyes stared into his as she moved her hips against his, her body dancing with his in the age-old dance of love.

"Vincent!" she cried out as he sent her over the edge and followed right after her.

Vincent moaned loudly and his body jerked against hers as he came hard inside of her, spilling himself inside of her. His body rocked against hers for a few more minutes before he stilled and pulled himself slowly out of her, earning a soft moan. India's chest rose and fell against his as she fell from her high and she lifted a hand from him and stared at her fingernails.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at the red staining the tips of her nails.

Vincent shook his head and closed his hand over hers, sliding his fingers between hers. "Don't be. I wear your stripes with pride, India."

India tilted her head to the side and let her hair fall over the curve of her shoulder. "You're really interesting sometimes, Vincent," she commented softly. "I like that about you, but I'm going to have to clean your back, you know."

Vincent's eyes turned to the bowl that remained on the other counter. "And your cupcakes?"

India's hand touched his face, turning it back to her. "Cupcakes can wait. We're going to need more sugar, though."

Vincent smiled and pressed his lips to hers before scooping her off of the counter and carrying her out of the kitchen, forgetting about the sugar. He had other ideas of sweets in mind.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So, how'd I do? Well clearly, I haven't been playing the games because I don't have the proper systems, but I tried. I have one movie and that's it. And pictures. Lots of pictures. I've done some browsing on here too, but that doesn't count, does it? Probably not. Anyway, I tried and that's all that matters to me. Let me know what you think, please. Good or bad, I'll take anything. And yes, I'm going to probably end up doing something else too. Maybe not with Vincent and India solely, but who knows? We'll just have to see what my mood dictates. Thanks! -Scarlet**


End file.
